Her Bitch
by Errol's Feather
Summary: After saving Henry and returning to Storybrook Emma gives in when Henry nags about getting a dog. The little puppy however runs of and the complications starts when Regina hear her yelling for well Regina not knowing she has a dog named that. Little does Emma know Regina has gotten a dog with a familiar name as well.
1. Her Bitch

**_Her Bitch _**

"Regina, Regina!" Emma called out, holding her hands in front of her moth, walking through Storybrooke. She had taken her dog, a Rottweiler puppy she had just gotten for a morning run, but as she had loosened her leash to let her run free in the dog park she had ran off. She had called her that name as she seemed to be as impossible as the Mayor of the town. Mostly she had gotten it because Henry had nagged about a pet from both her and Neal after they come back from Neverland. In the end she had given in.

"Regina, would you get back here, now!" she called, running around looking everywhere.

She sighed nearing the diner, where was she, damn dog. She sighed as she called, "Regina, for crying out loud would you get here now."

"What on earth are you yelling about, Swan, you know talking does work, or the phone even," she heard yelling behind her.

"I wasn't yelling for you, my dog, she ran away," Emma held up the leash.

"You have a dog?" she seemed rather surprised by it.

"Henry nagged so yeah," said Emma with a shrug.

"And you called her Regina because?" The Mayor wanted to know, raising a brown.

"She's sometimes a real bitch, can be impossible as hell, but mostly she is the sweetest thing, you should see her, her brown eyes, she's so adorable," Emma explained.

"So you named her after me as you think I am a real impossible bitch?" Regina did not sound happy.

"You can be a challenge sometimes," said Emma turning her head calling out for the dog again, this time she actually came running towards her, barking happily. Emma lifted her up and she licked her face. Emma stroked her saying, "You shouldn't have run away like that, I got so worried."

The dog let out a bark, looking at her with confused eyes, then at the brunette. Emma held her up for Regina, and before she could react she licked her cheek. The not happy woman, carefully took her from Emma, stroking her head, saying, "You are not too bad."

"I told you so," said Emma, smiling at her.

Regina was about to say something else, when she felt something wet drip on her, clearly she was peeing on her. Great just great now she had to pay a fortune to have her outfit cleaned and she had to go home to change before her meeting, fantastic. She put the dog down snarling, "I should have killed you when I had the chance, now I will be late for my meeting thanks to you stupid dog."

As she marched down the street to her car, Emma looked at her dog saying, "You really had to do that, didn't you. Now she will get pissed off again."

The dog tilted her head and looked at her letting out a whimper. Emma sighed and put on her leach before she went inside to order her regular hot chocolate with cinnamon. As she sat down by a table she sighed again. She and Regina had become closer on the journey to Neverland as the older woman had been teaching her magic, which had come in handy. They had also rested at the same time. However Regina hadn't yet let her anywhere close to her, then again Emma knew her to be hurt by love so that might not be so weird. She knew the woman trusted her now, but as what. She sighed as she finished the hot chocolate and went out to her dog saying, "You are so not getting a treat when we get home."

* * *

Regina had in the meantime gotten home and was now changed. As she walked down the stairs, she heard small yelps and footsteps coming towards her. She turned her head and smiled at a little golden retriever puppy coming towards her, glad to see her owner as always. She was only four months old and therefore not fully trained to peeing outside, but Regina was working on it. She had gotten it right after they came back as the house felt so big and empty without Henry there.

She bent down and lifted up the little dog saying, "Miss. Swan, have you behaved while mommy has been gone?"

The dog barked and licked her hair lovingly, looking her with her blue eyes, shining like sapphires. Much like Emma's. Regina let out a laugh, saying, "You have to come with me to work today as I need to take you for your walk and I am very late."

The dog barked again, jumping around Regina's legs as she sat her down. Regina found her leach and attached it to her collar. The collar was with pink with diamonds and holding a crown near the lock. It had cost her a small fortune, but like her her dog was upper-class with a good pedigree and all. The leach also being pink to match the collar.

"You are classier than Emma's mutt," she said as she closed the door, after all they young dog had had a spiked collar around its neck. That woman had no class or style when it came to her clothes. Regina let out a huff making the dog look at her confused. She opened the door to the backseats and let her inn, wondering why her human was upset. She yelped and Regina smiled at her saying, "I am not angry with you, I am angry with that horrid woman."

In her head she was thinking, 'Who are you trying to fool, you want her."

* * *

Emma had no idea how the dog managed to run away from the Sheriff's station, much as the Mayor had no idea how her dog had ran away from city hall. In any case both had escaped their owners and now both women was searching and yelling around down.

"Swan, will you get back here or I swear to God you are sleeping out tonight," Regina's voice sounded outside the diner. Emma stopped hearing this, looking at their son for a second as he was done with school and now had gone to the diner to wait for her there.

"What did she just say?" Emma said, in shook.

"Swan, Swan, come to mommy!" Regina called out again, she was now getting frustrated. Henry shrugged; he hadn't cared to tell Emma his mother had named a dog after Emma.

Emma amused, walked up behind her and said, "You called, Madam Mayor."

"I did, but not for you," said Regina, rolling her dark eyes at the blonde.

"Funny as as far as I know I am the only Swan around here," said Emma, raising a brow.

"No, my dog, her name is Miss. Swan," Regina could feel her cheek burning.

"You named a dog after me," Emma's eyes widened.

"You named one after me," said Regina with a shrug, adding, "Where is your mutt?"

"She ran off, but she is no mutt, she has a pedigree and all," said Emma in a matter of fact way.

"Why do you even have it, clearly you are not capable of taking care of it when it runs away ever so often," said Regina, frowning.

"Says the woman that also is looking for her dog. Tell me why did you name her after me?" Emma wanted to know.

"Because it was the only name I could think of at the time and by punishing her wrongs well…" said Regina with a grin.

"So then tell me Madam. Mayor when she curls up in your bed at night, do you wish it was rather me sleeping there, holding you tight?" asked Emma.

"Swan, Swan, Swan!" Regina walked away without answering that.

"Regina, Regina, come here girl! Emma called out also, frustration in both voices.

Regina stopped saying, "You should have a proper collar for your dog you know."

"Tell you what if we ever find those dogs you can buy her any collar you want," Emma challenged her. She called out one more time and just like that both dogs came running.

"I'll keep you to your word, Swan," said Regina, lifting her puppy up. Emma frowned even more, a golden retriever, with blue eyes, the god that looked most like her she figured. The Mayor had to have a soft spot for her.

* * *

It was early the next morning that that Mayor walked up the stairs to the Sheriff's office, her heels clicking against the floor as made her way further into the office. Charming and Emma looked up from their work. Regina handed Emma a box, before she marched out of there.

"What was that about?" Charming asked his daughter.

She opened the box and found two collars in there. One black with heart shaped diamonds around saying, "Regina's bitch," on the name tag. The other similar for the dog. Emma frowned as she put it on, after putting on the one to the dog, nor planning to take it off. Her father frowned saying, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Read the name tag, dad," said Emma with a smile. He did it said Emma Swan, Regina's bitch and Regina's phone number, the message was pretty clear. The blonde however would not complain to this, she found it funny. Besides it was the first necklace she would ever have that had diamonds on it, and giving it was given to her by a queen it would be an insult not wear. Besides she would not wish to pester them woman. Charming grumbled something about Snow's reaction when Emma would come home that day, the blonde however ignored it as she continued with her work, while little Regina slept peacefully underneath her desk.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, please do let me know if you want another chapter :o)


	2. Teaching Miss Swan how to behave

**_Teaching Miss. Swan how to behave _**

"Sit, Miss. Swan, good girl," said Regina, giving her dog a treat for doing that. She smiled to herself as it was the first time she had gotten her to sit for some time. Knowing she had done something right the puppy wagged her tail, before she sat down again, looking at her human with pleading eyes. Regina could feel her heart grow with pride and warmth in her chest, making her give her a treat and put her head, saying, "That's mommy's good girl."

She started hearing Henry say, "Hi mom, what's going on?"

"I finally managed to make her to sit," said Regina, smiling proudly.

"You did, what a good dog," he said, petting the little pup, making her let out a yelp of happiness over seeing the smaller human. He smiled at his mother saying, "Well at least you gotten further than Emma."

"Oh?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, she is biting everything in sight, especially grandma's shoes," he said, adding, "Is it okay I stay for dinner?"

"Yes, of course, I can drive you back tonight if you want," she said and nodded.

"Great, can I take her out to play?" he asked, both looking at her with pleading eyes. She smiled and nodded, she needed to do some work in any case.

* * *

At the same time over at the Charming's Emma came home whistling happily, her dog had just done her business outside so she hoped she wouldn't take her out for a couple of more hours. She looked really cute with her new collar on. She didn't even think of the fact she was wearing her with pride, when she heard her mother say, "Emma, what's that around your neck?"

"Regina gave us matching collars," said Emma with a shrug, going for the fridge to get a soda.

"She did what, let me see," a shocked Snow came close, taking a closer look, feeling she was fuming now.

"Mom, it's no big deal, she wanted to give a better necklace o Regina, I said she could. Mine was a joke I suppose, but I never had a diamond necklace, I figured it was impolite to hand it back," she said with a shrug.

"She could as well have branded you, I am so going over to talk to her about this," Snow headed for the door, before Emma could stop her. Oh well what could she really do; besides Regina could probably handle her. She sat down on the couch and pet on the seat next to her, making Regina come and join her, saying, "Mom is way out of line, don't you think."

She barked and wagged her tail as if she was agreeing, settling on Emma's lap. The blonde stroked her lovingly and smiled putting on a cop show, relaxing.

* * *

It wouldn't take Snow long to ring Regina's doorbell. The brunette soon opened saying, "Snow, what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?"

"What the hell are you playing at?" asked Snow angrily.

"I'm sorry, dear, what do you mean?" Regina said, rather confused, even if she had a feeling what this was about.

"Emma, you gave her a dog collar, saying she is your bitch," Snow spat at her, just as Henry came inside with Swan. Both dog and boy looked very confused.

"Oh that," Regina said, an evil grin spread over her lips.

"What was the meaning of that?" Snow demanded to know.

"I was only being nice, I trust your daughter have never have owned something so expensive, to tell you the truth unlike us your daughter was not raised like a royal, she doesn't even have manners," said Regina.

"And who's fault that, you cast the curse," Snow's voice was rising. As little Miss. Swan got scared by this she hid behind Henry and started to whimper.

"Will you lower your tone, you are scaring her," said Regina, nodding towards the dog.

"Fine, but you will never have my daughter and that is a promise," Snow snarled at her, before she turned on her heel and left.

"You gave her a collar?" Henry questioned his mother.

"I did, but more as a joke," said Regina, lifting up Miss. Swan, saying, "Easy, Snow won't harm you."

Henry didn't speak to this, just wrinkled his nose and ran upstairs. It was only then Regina saw the puddle on the floor. She sighed saying, "You are forgiven this once."

The little dog whimpered in her arms, looking ever so sorry. Regina's hated to admit that her heart was melting for her there and then, she held her close, hugging her ever so tight, whispering, "I love you so much, Miss. Swan."

Henry that had come back down, watching his mother from the doorway to the living room, wondering if he had gotten this right. Of course he found it odd that his mother had named the dog after Emma, but now this. Was it the dog or Emma she really loved or both. He left the two of them for a moment of peace; he was only going to offer to make dinner with her in any case.

* * *

It was early the next morning that Emma was sitting at the diner, having her breakfast and her hot chocolate with cream and cinnamon as always, when Regina sat down by her table saying, "Good morning."

"Oh hey," said the blonde, looking at her confused.

"Would you sit up and not lounge over the table like that," Regina said in a harsh tone.

Emma frowned, but didn't say anything just did as she asked. She also made sure to cut her food in a nicer way and chew quieter. Why was she doing this, why was she trying to please this woman?

She could hear her dog bark outside. She sighed and was about to get up, when Regina said, "Sit and do not move until I get back."

Emma swallowed, looking at her, not daring to move. Why didn't she protest? It was not like she didn't have her own free will after all. She sighed as she heard Red say, "She sure has you trained."

"Sorry?" asked Emma confused, looking at the other woman, filling a cup of black coffee for Regina.

"She has you trained, first a collar and now you are following her every command, almost like a dog, cute," said Red with a soft laugh as she went back to the counter. Emma could feel how she was boiling on the inside by her words. She wasn't a dog, hardly. She looked out the window at Regina talking to her dog, before walking inside, her usual way, with perfection as all else she did. She sat down again, smiling at Emma saying, "Good girl."

"I am not a dog or a girl," Emma hissed between her teeth.

Regina rolled her dark eyes slightly saying, "Perhaps not, but you are still a princess, meaning you should have better table manners."

"What is it to you if I do or not?" Emma snapped at her.

"Nothing really, I was only trying to help that's all. However if you want to behave like a mutt the rest of your life the rest of your life that is your call," Regina snapped back at her.

"You didn't just call me a mutt!" Emma's chair slammed to the floor as she got up fast, looking at the brunette with angry eyes.

"I do believe I did," Regina said, not seeming affected by this at all.

"Like you are so much better," said Emma with a huff, her arms crossed over her chest now.

"I was raised as a princess and I do act like one," Regina said, still calm.

"You know you can be sucha bitch, no wonder no one likes you," Emma snapped at her, walking out. Regina raised a brow, still she said nothing, or walked after her, she simply sat quietly drinking her coffee.

* * *

"I don't believe her, she called me a mutt," Emma was pacing back and forth in the Sheriff's office, as was her dog. Damn that woman.

"In what context?" her father asked.

"Because I didn't sit or eat after her standards like a princess should, she said I didn't behave like one even. She got some nerve," said Emma, rather annoyed.

"I'm sure she was only trying to help," said Charming with a heavy sigh.

"So you are saying she is right?" Emma asked offended by this.

"I'm saying you can sometimes be a bit manly, you should act more ladylike, is it really a wonder why you never got married. No guy would want a girl as tough as you," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Ever occurred to you that all guys as assholes and I don't want to marry one of them. Come along, Regina," said Emma, putting her leach on. So this was what it had come to, everyone agreeing with Regina. She sighed heavily as she went home, going through her stuff only to find a red dress and a pair of heels. She even applied makeup, and found a purse to match, before she walked over to the city hall. She would rather die than to have them be right. She looked down at Regina saying, "Please do behave."

She knocked on the door to Regina's office hearing her say come in and entered. She told her dog to sit, and to her surprise for the first time she did, she sat looking at Regina. Regina looked up from her papers towards Emma saying, "What can I do to help?"

"You are wrong, I am not a mutt, like you I am royal," said Emma, standing upright her head held high.

"Impressive, very impressive," Regina got up, and walked towards her, eying her up and down. A smiled graced her lips as she said, "I do believe you have earned a treat, Swan."

"Sorry, what?" the other woman said, her face inches from Regina's. The brunette without warning, leaned in, kissing her ever so softly, before she added, "Dressing and posture will only get you thus far, now leave I have work to do."

"What are you playing at?" Emma asked her breathlessly, she could feel her knees shaking, her heart fluttering, and everything spinning.

"Thought the necklace explained that," said Regina in a firm tone, she really did have work to do.

"You want me to be your lapdog for gifts?" Emma said, noticing how her own dog was sitting perfectly still. That never happened.

"Of course not, I wouldn't have you anywhere near my lap, at least not until you do behave," said Regina and rolled her eyes.

"Why should I even listen to you and behave?" Emma asked her, feeling her anger coming back.

"Because it wouldn't hurt to show a better side of you to the world," said Regina, her eyes again went up and down her body.

"You know what Regina, screw you!" said Emma and marched out, she would never know a smile graced her lips as she left.

* * *

It was later that day Henry came back from school and found Emma in the diner as always. She however looked nothing like her normal self. She was eating a burger and fries that much was sure, but not with her hands, now she was using knife and fork. She was even trying to make it look neat. That wasn't the most shocking about it though, she was wearing a dress and she was sitting upright, not lounging like she always did. Had the world suddenly gone insane while he was in school?

He walked over and sat down by her table, and said, "Hi Emma."  
"Hi ki...Henry," said Emma and smiled at him.  
"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked her rather confused.  
"I thought I would try something new," Emma said, blushing.  
"I saw your dog had gotten a scarf on, she looks very cool," said Henry, he had walked past Regina and seen her having a white scarf with flowers around her neck. Very cute he had thought.

"Thank you, Henry," she said and smiled at him.

"So is mom making you do this, dress up and you know eat nice?" he asked, wondering if she had cast a spell on her or something.

"Hardly, I couldn't care less about her," said Emma and wrinkled her nose, she hated to say Regina's words had gotten to her.

"Well then why don't you take the collar off?" he asked her. He did find it a bit odd she walked around with what appeared to be a dog collar.

"Because I like it, it is one the prettiest things I've ever gotten," she was blushing even more now.

"You shouldn't let her get to you," said Henry with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not," said Emma, straightening her back even more.

"Well okay, gotto go, mom is driving me to my riding lesson," he said, getting up.

"Henry, wait!" Emma called after him, when he was about to walk out of the diner. He stopped and looked at her, she came towards him and asked, "What is Regina's weak spots?"

"Me, to lose power, to lose control, to love," he said with a shrug before he left.

He didn't know it, but he had given Emma the perfect answer

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	3. Playing with Regina

**_Playing with Regina _**

A couple of weeks would go by before Emma and Regina crossed paths again. It was unintentional Regina was sure; she had simply been too busy with work and trying to teach Miss. Swan how to behave. She was succeeding now though, as her puppy was no longer peeing in the house, she used to let her mistress know by nudging her leg and whimpering looking towards the door. As this day however was really sunny she had taken off early from work and gone to the park to play with Miss. Swan, she had even brought a ball so they could play some catch as she knew her puppy liked doing so. She was running ahead sniffing on everything and wagging her tail so Regina hardly noticed the blond a few steps ahead. In fact she hardly recognized her at all. She only got aware as she was calling for her dog Regina. The reason as to why Regina hadn't spotted her dead on was that she was wearing a black, sleeveless dress that reached her to her knees, matching heels and her hair pulled back in a ponytail held back by a black ribbon.

The brunette hatted to admit how hot she looked in that outfit. She walked over to her saying, "Miss. Swan, is that really you?"

"I don't see who else it should be, Regina sit," said Emma in a tone the dog did not dare to defy, in fact Regina was about to sit down herself. Little Miss. Swan standing next to her tilted her head looking at the other woman and her dog.

"True, so how have you been?" asked Regina polite.

"Good as you can see we have been making some progress," said Emma, trying to not get affected by Regina's burning eyes.

"I can see that you have, I must say I am impressed," said she and smiled warmly at her.

"I was hoping…" Emma looked down now, she had planned on it for the last couple of weeks, she had thought it through what she should say and everything, but now…

"Yes?" Regina looked at her with wondering eyes.

"I bought you something I want you to wear," Emma said. It was true she had bought it sometime back and she had been burning to give it to her ever since.

"You have?" the brunette seemed surprised; her curiosity had been awoken now.

Emma nodded and went through her purse before she handed her a collar. Regina looked at it, feeling the fabric, black satin, ever so soft and tasteful. Her fingers graced a tag; it was in white cone, shapes as a dog bone, with a burned engraving saying, "Emma's puppy," on the back Emma's contact info. Not as expensive as the one she had given Emma for sure, but Regina liked it just the same, the gesture was sweet. She smiled at her saying, "Will you put it on me, please?"

Emma nodded, doing that, making sure it was not too tight she didn't wish to strangle her after all. She had been right though it suited her. She smiled pleased as she said, "You don't mind, I mean wearing it?"

"No, not at all, thank you, Emma," she whispered, leaning in to kiss her as she had done that day in the office. Emma returned it concluding that Regina's lips tasted like apples. As she backed away both blushed and Regina said, "So are you in a hurry or should we play some catch."

There was something in Regina's dark eyes that showed Emma she didn't necessarily mean the dogs. She gasped saying, "You mean with the dogs?"

"What else would I mean?" said Regina, taking off Miss. Swan's leash before tossing the ball. She quickly ran after and got it. Emma did the same with her dog and Regina ran off. Both threw their balls for some time, laughing and yelling, before they sat down on the grass giggling. The two dogs started chasing each other in circles and Regina looked at Emma saying, "Wonder if that is how we look like?"

"Probably without sniffing each others buts," said Regina with a slight laugh.

Emma looked around to see if anyone was watching before she dared herself up on Regina's lap. She leaned in for another kiss, which got returned, leading to a few more, before she backed away saying, "I felt like paying also."

"I can tell," said Regina with a small laugh, nuzzling into her neck leaving a small mark, before she said, "I need to get back to give her dinner, and make some for myself."

"Do you want me to come by later, you can always teach us both the commands stay and go to bed," Emma teased her.

"Very cute, Swan, very cute," said Regina rolling her eyes slightly. Emma got off her though and Regina called for her dog, before she tuned to Emma saying, "At least you got kiss down, I am impressed indeed."

"You are not too bad at it yourself, your Majesty," Emma bowed in front of her, as did her dog it would seem. Regina had to control herself not to jump on the blonde; she smiled as she slowly walked away.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	4. Disobedience

**_Disobedience _**

"Regina, stop," Emma screamed as her dog broke free and ran into the diner. The eight months old dog had a tendency to overpower her, especially when she smelled food. This was no exception.

"Damn dog," Emma groaned as she walked in. Ruby had gotten a hold of her leach and handed the dog back to Emma that said thanks. She blushed slightly though, due to the dogs behavior.

"No problem, Em, she's adorable, and you are still wearing the collar, was it four months since you got it?" she asked her.

"Yeah, I just can't bring myself to take it off," Emma said with a sigh. She had gotten attached to it.

"Are you two going steady as she has not taken off the one she got from you either," said Ruby. She had noticed the collar was always around the Mayor's neck, no matter what she wore.

"We are not…" Emma stopped, eyeing the Mayor tying up her dog outside. Miss. Swan sitting down to wait as always, not making a sound opposite her own dog.

"Sure you are not," Ruby whispered into her ear, seeing how Emma had glanced at the Mayor and her dog.

"Give it a rest," Emma said, dragging her beast with her outside, tying her up and giving her a lecture before coming back in. She turned to glance at the dogs standing next to each other, the had sniffed each other for a hello as always, but whereas Miss. Swan now sat still ignoring Regina, Regina was walking back and forth half barking, half whimpering for Emma. She for sure didn't like to be tied down. Emma smiled by the look of the two dogs that now was mimicking their owners, wondering how Regina had managed to make Miss. Swan sit still. As soon as she sat back down at the table, Ruby came back to her saying, "You wanna go out for drinks tonight?"

"I guess I could come for a little while, I mean after I have taken Regina for a walk," said Emma with a shrug. She didn't have any other plans and it was not like she and Regina had been going steady for the last four months. They had been teasing each other, but that was about it, clearly the brunette was keeping her on a leash.

"Cool, shall we meet around eight then?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Yeah that sounds good to me," said Emma and nodded. As usual the Mayor would sit down by her table, she actually did so while Ruby was still talking, but she didn't say anything.  
She simply opened her paper and started to read, eying the two women over it, not seeming overly happy. Still she didn't speak; as Ruby walked away she gave Emma a glare, making her say, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all?" said Regina with a shrug.

"Then why the glare, do you have anything against me going out with her?" Emma said, frowning.

"Should I?" she raised her brows, playing she didn't cared, when she in fact did. She hated it so much that her stomach turned.

"No, in fact I could date all of Storybrooke without it being any to you," said Emma annoyed.

"I do suppose that is so," said the Mayor, turning another page slowly.

"Then why are you giving me such a hard time about it, if you wish not to do so, just say it and I will come to your house tonight instead. You however play with me and then when you had enough leave me on the curve," said Emma.

"I do no such thing, one or the other," the brunette that had let her foot slide up Emma's leg as the blonde had been wearing a skirt with matching jacket, put it down.

"You do and you know it, say you want me, say you want me to come to your house instead of going out if that is what you in fact want," Emma challenged her.

"Why should I when you already know, the collar should tell you which house you do belong to," said Regina.

How could she even be so calm about it, why couldn't she just say it, that she wanted her to spend the night, which she wanted to take it further than making out and endless make out sessions. Emma hated it. Or...Emma hadn't thought of this before, but maybe Regina was like a dog she was only in heat twice as year. No that couldn't be it could it, after all Regina was fully human, it was not like with Red that she was half wolf. How did that even work? Clearly Regina wouldn't be like that, Emma was just being silly.

"Still you never let me sleep at your house or spend much time there," Emma wasn't giving up so easily.

Regina didn't answer to this, it was not that she didn't want to spend the night, of course she did, she was just scared. Scared of letting her close, scared of letting her in, scared that if she did she would get hurt.

"You know what, I am going out, I am going to find someone great, because you sure as hell can't make up your mind!" Emma said in a harsh tone and got up. She walked with haste towards the exit. Regina sat there too stunned to move. She wouldn't do that would she, find someone else. She sighed wanting to go after her, still she couldn't get herself to move.

* * *

It was a little over midnight, Emma was far from sober there she sat at the bar, having yet another drink. She had rejected four guys that had tried themselves on her and now she was fuming. Regina was again getting to her. Damn that woman. She for sure would go over right now and tell her how she felt about her.  
She got up on unsteady legs making Ruby look at her asking, "Where are you going?"

"Regina's I'm gonna tell her piece of mind," Emma slurred.

"Sure that is a good idea?" said Ruby, looking at her drunk friend.

"Yeees, it's a great one, wow the room is spinning," the blonde concluded.

"I don't think you should go, she will get mad," even under the influence Ruby sensed trouble

"No she won't, I'm go-go-going," Emma said, zigzagging towards the door, and out, getting a cab over. She got out of the cab after paying and walked towards the house. She rang the doorbell multiple times until she heard Regina's footsteps coming towards the door and Miss. Swan barking like crazy on the inside. Regina seemed to shush her before opening. Having been sleeping before waking she was in one of her pajamas, her hair a mess and she was without makeup, not to mention she was not happy. She hated being woken up if it was not a matter of life and death, clearly a drunken blonde was neither.

"Miss Swan, what is the meaning of this?" asked she tiredly.

"You are going to listen and you are going to listen good," Emma said.

'Oh joy,' Regina thought saying, "Any chance this can't wait until morning.

"Yes because I have something important to say," Emma said in a matter of fact way.

"I'm listening," said Regina not at all amused.

"You are a real Bitch!" Emma stated.

"Sorry?!" said Regina, frowning.

"You can be as perfect and as well-mannered as you like, but underneath you are a real bitch that does not care about anyone's feelings but your own. You use people as toys and when you are bored with them you throw them away. I am not a toy to be played with I have feelings and you either make up your mind and let me spend the night or you leave me be," Emma snarled at Regina, making Miss. Swan snarl at her between grid teeth for going at her mistress like that.

"Are you done?" Regina asked, she was as calm as it was scary, her eyes cold as ice.  
Emma nodded, swallowing hard, Ruby had been right this was not a good idea.

"You should know by now I do not toy or I would not have given you that collar in the first place, I would not have asked you to even wear it if I was not being serious. I may have played with people in the past to get my way as it suited me. Never take a token of what I consider love to be a game as it is not. I would never even kiss you if I was not serious about how I felt or let you near me as I have during the last couple of months. However it is up to me when I let you spend the night. I have been hurt when it comes to letting anyone close, and in the worst ways so excuse me for not letting you jump right into bed with me. I want order and I want discipline, you need to own my trust first, and believe me, Swan this is not the way, and if you excuse me I will go to bed as I have an early morning meeting," said Regina in the harshest tone she could master. She would never admit to the fact that Emma's words had hurt to her very core.

"Regina...I...I didn't know. I so sorry," Emma stuttered feeling like a fool.

"You should be, now you have two choices to try to make better, you can go home and sleep it off or you can sleep on the porch or the garden, but I warn you do not wake me again," said Regina and slammed the door in her face.

Emma sighed as she sat down on the stairs, reaching in her pocket for her phone, texting Ruby "You were right, this was a bad idea, a very bad idea, I fucked up real bad, I now have to sleep in the doghouse."

She sighed as she curled up as well as she could on the porch, closing her eyes, not knowing that a certain brunette was crying herself to sleep that night, due to her words and her own.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


	5. Disciplie

**_Warning: Sex Read at own risk_**

* * *

**_Discipline  
_**Regina woke up early the next morning, took her daily morning shower, put on her makeup and got dressed, this time in a beige dress and a pair of leather booths before she walked downstairs. She walked to the kitchen and made one cup of coffee and one with hot chocolate with cream and cinnamon. She put on her stove and took bread out of the freezer and lay it on her counter. She knew for sure that Emma had slept on the porch, as she most likely in the drunken haze had found this the most logical choice, and so she took the two cups and walked towards her front door. She opened it quietly giving Miss. Swan a sign to wait, which she knew was hard considering she knew she had to go. Still she did so. She saw Emma during the night had ended up on the backside of the house and was now found sleeping on one of her garden chairs. The brunette shook her head, although she hated to admit that doing so was not a stupid thing. Had to be more comfortable than the porch and she had said she could sleep in the garden. Miss. Swan that was now let out was somewhere peeing Regina knew, and so she walked over to the sleeping princess, saying, "Time to wake up, Emma."

"Just one minute longer, mom," Emma groaned, her eyes slowly fluttering open, looking upon the brunette. She blushed.

"Your mother once used to call me that," said Regina, handing her her cup.

"Sorry, I forgot I was here, and I am also sorry about last night," she blushed even more.

"I won't tolerate behavior like that again," the brunette sounded death serious.

"Understood, may I ask something of you though?" Emma wondered.

"You may, if I do answer is another matter," she said.

"Do you desire me, I mean your kisses imply you do, yet you never take it further, do you have to be in heat like a dog for that to happen," said Emma boldly.

"I like everyone else has desires, how I choose to give after for them or not is another matter. I am not a dog but trust me you will know for sure when I am in heat," said Regina, quirking a brow.

"Alright," said Emma and nodded taking a sip of the hot chocolate, it beat the one at Granny's big time. Regina was sipping of her coffee when the dog came running with a branch. The brunette threw it for her to get, before she remembered the oven and said, "Are you eating breakfast here or?"

"I didn't know that was an offer on the table, but I can yes," said Emma with a polite nod.

"I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't. I need to go inside and put the bread in the oven, you are free to freshen up and borrow and outfit or use the one you have if that suits you better. I'll be in the kitchen. Miss. Swan!" she called, making the dog come and followed her inside by her heel. Emma frowned, thinking it was more than Regina did.

She and Regina would eat in silence only offering each other polite phrases , before Emma got up to leave the brunette came over to give her a deep kiss and a bite on her neck, whispering, "For the record I am in heath."

Emma didn't know what to say as she backed away saying, "We'll talk later, if you behave."

"You can always call and find out," said Emma with a grin, leaving her with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Emma had hardly come inside the door before she heard her father yell, "You stupid, stupid dog, those shoes were new."

"Oh no not the new cushions for the couch," she heard her mother.

"What is going on?" Emma asked entering, seeing her mother holding what was left of her cushions and her dad his shoes.

"Where have you been?" her mother questions, spotting the bite on Emma's neck at once.

"I told you I was going out with Rube's, spent the night on Regina's sunbed though, long story," said Emma with a shrug, looking at her dog, she was withdrawn looking down, her ears backwards.

"You spent the night with Regina, while your dog has been going insane again, Emma this has to stop!" Snow snapped.

"One thing is that you have started to dress and act as Regina, but your dog it is wild like you, I would suggest you drag it over to her place for some lectures on how to behave," said Charming, taking Regina by the collar hard and dragging her over. Regina whimpered sadly.

"I do agree with your father Emma, you aren't you anymore, but in this case even how much I hate you spending time with that woman she might be able to help. Her dog is after all like her perfectly well behaved," said Snow with a nod. She couldn't take another pair of broken shoes or furniture's, or the dog messing up their bed, it was just too much.

"Either get her to behave or don't bother bringing her back," said her father.

"Well if that is the way you feel maybe we won't return," said Emma, put the leash on Regina and walked out. Downstairs on the sidewalk she turn to her dog and said, "You damn dog, now look what you have done!"

Again she whimpered, she didn't get why everyone was always so angry with her. Emma took the dog and got her into her car. She soon was outside Regina's mansion again and rang the bell. The brunette was luckily still home, and Emma said, "They threw us out."

"I cannot even imagine why," said the brunette, rolling her dark eyes.

"They said I should take her here and have you train her or help or not come back. I've tried everything but she won't listen, will you help?" Emma asked. She couldn't believe she had actually come to the brunette pleading her for her help with her dog.

"Alright, she doesn't pee inside does she?" the brunette asked her.

"No, that is the one thing she does not do," said Emma and smiled at her.

Regina nodded as she let them inside, of course the Rottweiler would run inside and not knowing better jump up on the Mayor's couch. The brunette didn't seem happy about this saying, "Regina, down now!"

The dog seemed to ignore her at first, but then she did as she said and Regina said, "If I find you on the couch again you are sleeping outside."

The dog looked down as she was feeling sorry as Emma asked, "And where might I be sleeping?"

"We'll see, now Regina go and lie down in the corner," said Regina, nodding towards it. The dog didn't though; it just looked at her funnily. A smiled graced her red lips as she said, "Emma, go lie down in the corner."

"You must be kidding me," said the blonde and frowned.

"I can assure you I am not, now go ad lie down," said Regina in a firm tone, making Emma swallow and do just that. Miss. Swan that came into the room tilted her head and looked at Emma lying on the floor in a curl. Her mistress seemed pleased by this. Funnily enough Regina walked over and lay down beside her mistress, making the brunette smile wider saying, "Now stay."

"I really do need to get to work," Emma said, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I meant the dog, not you," said Regina with a soft laugh, making her get up and come to her. Regina smiled giving her a kiss on her cheek and a light slap on the behind saying, "Good Sheriff."

"Hmm, tell me what do I need to do to get you on your back?" Emma dared to ask.

"Stick around and you'll find out," said Regina with a smile, making sure to give her a look that made Emma weak to the knees. As she turned to walk towards the door, Emma grabbed her arm, making her turn. Before the brunette could react the blonde pressed her lips hardly against hers, forcing her way into her hot mouth, a hand going behind her head, pulling her closer. She tongued her heavily, not letting her go until she was done. Regina panted her dark eyes widened as she looked at her, caught off guard and unable to speak. Emma grinned, giving her a light slap on the hiney as she walked out the door. The brunette stood as frozen to the ground, looking after her for a second before she followed, grabbing Emma's arm, pushing her against the wall next to the front door, kissing her as hardly as she had just been kissed, backing away whispering, "I want you."

"What now?" Emma said breathlessly, surprised. Had she finally managed to convince her?

"Get inside, and up the stairs, now," Regina hissed; she couldn't take this any longer. She needed to end her desires, needed to have her and now. Emma kicked off her heels and walked up the stairs, Regina led her to the bedroom, where she tossed Emma's black jacket to the floor, then her white blouse, her bra quickly followed. She was even better topless than she dared to imagine, her breasts firm, her nipples ever so stiff. She removed her dress before Emma had time to do so, then her bra. Emma slid her skirt down, then her panties, Regina did the same. She only stood looking at her for a second, and then she demanded her down on all four. Emma frowned, so she was even going to do her as a dog, not what she had in mind, but she found it best not to object. Regina let a finger slide over Emma's wet slit, into her, feeling how ready she was, before she let the strap-on she had gotten on by using magic rest upon her hole. Emma let out a moan, wondering where she had even managed to get it from, magic she concluded. So she was really going to do this, take her as a man.

Emma soon learned that the difference between Regina and anyone else that had taken her from behind was the fact that spites her current desires, the older woman went into her quite slowly as she didn't wish to harm her. In addition to this she asked if she was okay when she was fully inside. Something the blonde never thought she would actually do, she had figured considering the method that she would do like any other guy, take her and be done with it.

It was only then it occurred to Emma she was possible the first woman she had gone all the way with that she really cared about, and therefore she didn't wish to harm her. Maybe she had been right the night before she actually did love her, with that in mind Emma decided to cut her some slack. Not that she had time to think about it now as the brunette started to thrust in and out of her, first slow and careful but as the blonde encouraged her to do so she quickly did. She went in and out of her over and over, her panting became intoxicating to Emma, as did her moans, and she for sure was putting her soul into this. One last thrust and the blonde could feel her collapsing trembling on top of her, her breath now coming in jolt. Noticing the blonde was not quite there she did not lie for long, but continued until she started to shake also, moaning out her name while on the edge. The brunette slowly retracted and made the strap-on vanish as fast as she had made it appear. Ordering the blonde to sit down at her lap as she was now on the bed. Emma quickly did so, daring to stroke her cheek, and kissing her lips ever so gently.

Regina's eyes still filled with dark desire. Clearly she wished her to take charge and ride her now, which the blonde started to do, her lips locking on to hers at first, then going to suck eagerly on her neck, marking her, making her ache back in delight, supported by her arms. The blonde adjusted so that her lips could close onto one of the peaks on her breasts, sucking on it, making more moans escape Regina's red lips. She dragged her nipple, playing with it, going faster; the brunette pushed her head closer and held it there. Clearly she liked this.

"Fa-fa-faster," it came under her ragged breath, always in such a hurry. Emma went faster though her fingers entwining with Regina's, holding on, her eyes open, watching the brunette's close, her every move, how her chest went up and down fast, until she was driven over the edge fully.

Once she had regained her breath she said, "Better than I thought it would be."

"I would agree, madam Mayor, so it is this the first time you sleep with a woman?" Emma asked her.

"The first one I went all the way with, I had some encounters on my way to power before," she said with a heavy sigh, adding, "Men are easier to deal with."

"How many have you been...doing stuff with?" asked the blonde as by the way she worded it it seemed like a lot.

"Daniel and I, he was my first love, my husband, Maleficent to get the curse, we didn't go all the way though, Graham when we were stuck here, and I think that was about it, you?" she returned the questions.

"So in all your life four, Neal was my first, after him, I don't know, I didn't have real relationship, I had random encounters, it is all a blur, I did what I did to survive to try to feel without doing so," said Emma, blushing then looking down.

"Well that is going to change now, from now on it will be just you and I, I will not tolerate you even looking at someone else, or act foolish like last night," she tried to sound firm, but in the end she would fail.

"What happen if I should happen to do so?" Emma asked.

"You will get punished, and you do not want that, do you," said Regina in a tone as she was talking to a child, however it was something in her eyes that made Emma swallow hard and shake her head.

"Good, then we understand each other, and now we have to get to work, I am already late for a meeting," she said, her tone did not sound happy. Emma got off her lap and got dressed quick as hell. Both women got dressed fast as hell and were soon out the door. Regina headed for her car without as much as kiss goodbye, while Emma started to walk towards town and the diner.

* * *

Once she got there, she sat down on her table head in her hands groaning. Ruby came over to her with a cup of hot chocolate and said, "It went that bad huh?"

"No we fixed it this morning, but do you have any idea on how to train the Mayor, I mean she got me eating from the palm of her hand, how do I get her to do the same?" Emma asked her with a heavy sigh.

"I have no idea, I think the only person that ever controlled her was her mother and since she is dead, who knows," said Red.

"Didn't she use like crazy ass magic to lock her down?" Emma asked her.

"That she did, but if you are her girl and equal there has to be her way she should be able to obey you as much as you obey her. Give me your phone," said Red, Emma too tired to think handed it over and she asked, "What have you stored her under?"

"Madam Mayor."

The other woman nodded, went in on her text, texted something, got a text back and texted something back before she handed over the cell and said, "Here you go, she will be eating of your palm as well now."

"How did you?" Emma said surprised.

"Read my texts and you'll get it," said Ruby with a slight laugh, going back to the counter.

Emma knew she would regret it, but went to read it, it said, "I managed to place a camera in your bedroom and it films around the clock, if you don't behave I will show the whole town. Bet people would love to seeing you this morning."

"You are bluffing, Swan." "Are you willing to risk I am not, remember cameras today can be very small and hard to find." "Very well, what do you want?"

Emma couldn't even believe she would fall for something as easy as that and smiled a little as she typed back, "Dinner and spend the night, I have a surprise for you."

"You may spend the night, but where you sleep is up to me," it came back with blinking eye icon.

"Alright, when will you be home?" asked Emma with a smile, thinking 1-0 to me.

"I will go home during my lunch hour to check on the dogs and take them for a quick walk then I have two late meetings, so I dare say around six perhaps, if you come around 6.30 that would be good."

"Fine, I will see you then, and Madam Mayor," said Emma.

"Yes, Swan?"

"You are mighty hot when you are in heat," she added a smiley and put her phone aside. She ordered some fries and a burger before she went to the sheriff's office. She would find her father inside, he looked at her and said, "Where is the beast?"

"Regina's, she told her to stay in corner, or more correctly she told us both to lie down there," said Emma with a sigh.

"Isn't that taking it too far?" her father asked with a frown.

"I did misbehave last night and it is only fair I serve my time," Emma said with a sigh, she had gone too far and she knew it.

Her father that felt a bit bad about his daughter's situation, saying, "You know whenever I have done something to anger your mother, I always buy her flowers or presents, works every time."

"I guess I could try sending her some flowers," said Emma, going through the phone book online finding a flower delivery service, saying, "I need to make a delivery."

"Really who for?" he asked her.

"Will you make a bouquet of red roses and white lily's for the Mayor and make out the card I'm sorry about last night and thank you for a wonderful morning, with love from Miss Swan," she said.

"Are you being serious?" it said in the other end.

"You either do it or I will come down and do it myself, I will pay whatever it cost and I need to have them delivered before 11," said Emma.

"Alright Miss Swan, you got it, I'll come by with the bill on my way back," said the man.

"Brilliant, thank you," she said and hung up.

"Wasn't that going a bit over the top?" asked her father with a frown.

"Nah, besides I am only guessing that she hasn't gotten a flower delivery in her life," said Emma with a soft laughter.

* * *

Regina was in the middle of a meeting with the school board when there was a knock on her door, and her secretary poked her head in. She looked at Kathryn saying, "Yes."

"There is a delivery for you, do you want me to bring it in," said she.

"Bring it in," her curiosity was peaked now.

"Alright," said the other woman and came in with the bouquet, making everyone frown as much as she did. Kathryn handed it over with the card, asking, "Who is it from?"

Regina opened the card still stunned and a smile graced her red lips, as she said, "Secret admirer."

"Do tell," said Kathryn, she had by long came over the fact that she staged her murder. Forgive and forget she said.

"Alright, it is from Emma," said she looking at her.

"Oh my gosh, that is so romantic," said she, asking, "Permission to tweet it with a picture?"

"Sure why not," said Regina, still with a foolish grin on her face, making her do just that, and walked out of her room, smiling even wider by the fact that Snow's face was turning scarlet. She of course enjoyed every second of it.

"Shall we proceed?" asked the Mayor , going at the next issue on the agenda.

* * *

Emma that was done working round three walked over to Ruby's for some gossiping about the day, but when she came inside everyone was looking at her, and she asked the other woman, "What is going on?"

"Hang on let me show you," she said, taking up her cell, showing Katheryn's tweet it said,

"Puppy got a bouquet of flowers from her bitch, never seen her this happy." With it was a picture of Regina smiling with the flowers. Emma blushed saying, "What it was dad's suggestion."

"I do find it sweet, but it may have been a bit over the top," said Ruby giving her a soda, when Snow came in saying, "What the heck was the deal with the flowers?"

"What so I can't send her flowers now, I messed up real bad last night, and it was dad's idea," said Emma.

"I should have known he put you up to this," said Snow annoyed, going as fast as she came.

"Guess he's sleeping in the doghouse tonight," said Emma and giggled, Ruby couldn't help but laughing also.

* * *

When Emma came home long after exchanging some more gossip with Ruby, she could hear her parents argue already from the hallway. She got in as quietly as she could and listened.

"I cannot believe you are supporting Emma in this and encourage her to go on with this woman, do keep in mind she was my stepmother, said Snow.

"Be that as it may. I only want her to be happy; you saw how it went when we were on the ship. At first we were arguing as crazy, while the two of them got closer when Regina tried to teach her magic and how to use it right. Even if they mostly talked about Henry and how to save him, they are in many ways alike. Not even you can deny this?" he said.

"Charming, with all due respect that woman is a coldblooded killer, she had most likely killed more persons than I can care to count, some of them were my friends," Snow raised her voice now. Emma swallowed hard, she hadn't really stop to think about it, but it was true.

"She was, as far as we know she hadn't killed anyone here, yes I know suspect her to crush Graham's heart, but do you have any proof of this, no. She has changed a lot for Henry, even if she can't stop using magic; at least she had managed to tune it down. You may say a lot about her, but she is a good mother," he said. Emma swallowed hard again, was he actually defending her?

"I will give you that one as I know if from experience to be true, but still I know she can never change fully. There is always a change she will go back to being the evil queen," said she.

"Why not give her the benefit of a doubt, isn't it possible since you as a child ruined her chance for true love and happiness, don't deny it we both know you did, it is a chance that our child was not only meant to break the curse, but lead to being her true love. Would you even stop to consider whether it was a boy or girl it was meant for her," he said. Emma couldn't stay back any longer; instead she went in, tears in her eyes hugging her father. She of course hugged her back, before she looked at both saying, "I know how you feel about her, mom, but I am an adult, you cannot tell me who I should be with, if I choose to be with Regina, let me try it out, I am crazy about her and I even think I love it, if it doesn't work out well then it doesn't, but please don't stop this."

Snow was still not happy about it, but she figured two against one it was no chance you could win, so she said, "Fine, you win."

"Good, because I am going over there for dinner and I wished to give her something special, any suggestions," said Emma.

"If she is making dinner, I would suggest you bring the wine, wouldn't you agree?" Charming said, his wife nodded.

"Alright, guess I'll go out and get some then, before the store close," she said and was about to go out when Snow added, "A horse magazine, give her a horse magazine."

Emma frowned, but as she didn't have all the time in the world to double back to the store, before she needed to change.

* * *

Regina was running around the kitchen, busy as always, if it was one thing she loved to do it was cooking, however she wanted it to be special and make something Emma really like, so in this case she had without Emma knowing asked both Ruby and her son for some pointers. Being so into her world of food she had forgotten the time and startled when the doorbell rang, however as she had somehow managed to change about an hour ago. Apron still around her waist and flushed from the heat in the kitchen she went to open.

Nervous she took a deep breath and opened, smiling at Emma. Emma seemed nervous as well and the brunette politely said, "Come in."

"Thanks, I...got you this, I thought since you made dinner I would bring the wine, and well hostess gift I do suppose," Emma blushed handing over the bottle of white wine and the magazine horse and rider. She had looked at a couple of others as well but landed on that due to the hunky rider on the front. Regina's eyes glanced the cover at once getting what Emma saw, however she didn't see how Emma could know she liked horses. It hadn't come up that she was a rider and she couldn't possibly know she owned the stables in town.

"How did you?" she asked the blonde standing there in a black leather top with a V-neck and a black skirt. God she looked hot, 'Regina, control yourself,' she thought.

"Your office the horse statue on the mantel and research," said Emma, blushing.

"The statue it is the horse I used to have when I grew up, I...killed him for the curse, it wasn't enough though," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

"Your father?" Emma assumed as she knew Henry was named after him.

"Yes, so are you hungry?" asked the brunette to change the subject.

"Starving," she admitted.

"Good, I made tons of food," said Regina with a smile, slowly walking towards the dining room.

Emma smiled, she hadn't tasted any of Regina's cooking before, but Henry had said she was the best chef around, her father had told her the same. Coming into the kitchen she would soon see that Regina had been serious, there was tons of food, tacos, homemade calzone, fries, and meatballs.

"You sure weren't kidding when you said you had made a lot of food, this is amazing," said Emma, her eyes shining with excitement. However as she assumed to be the gentleman or woman, she wasn't sure how that worked really still she held her chair out for her, which of course would be at the end of the table. She sat down next to her instead of the other end. Gosh they would have family dinners here, Thanksgiving, Emma could already picture it. She however got up remembering she hadn't uncorked the wine and so she went to do just that finding a bottle opener in the kitchen. She came back and filled the glasses, before the brunette made sign to help herself. She ate like her with knife and fork even the fries, making her from.

"You know you will have to eat the taco shells with your hands," Regina said as she couldn't quite find a way to attack that with knife and fork, even how hard she tried. The blonde nodded, of course it would make a mess, even Regina well-mannered as she would be couldn't help but. When she was done, Emma helped her clean, it was then she got aware neither had said something under the meal, yet there hadn't been an uncomfortable silence.

However cleaning the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, she turned to the brunette saying, "That was by far the best dinner I have ever had, you sure know how to cook," said Emma and smiled at her.

"Did you ever doubt that?" said the brunette.

"Not really no," she said with a small laugh.

"Henry and I usually have dessert in the dining room also, but maybe if you wish to watch TV or a movie we could have it in the living room," Regina suggested. Emma could tell it was her way of trying to meet in the middle and said, "How about we do it in the living room now and maybe in the dining room next time?"

"I would like that," said Regina, a smile graced her face. She didn't really permit it, she made sure some of the leftovers made its way into the dog dishes, it was only then Emma got aware of their absence.

"Where are the dogs?" Emma asked.

"The garden, will you get them while I put the dessert out?" asked Regina. The blonde nodded and went out in the garden yelling, "Regina, Miss. Swan come here!"

* * *

Pretty soon the two dogs came running, and Regina happy to see her human, jumped on her, making her fall to the ground. The dog happily licked her face while Emma giggled, saying, "I miss you too, sweetheart, so did you have fun with Regina ad Miss Swan today?"

The dog got of her and barked something that could only be interpreted as a yes. She wagged her tail ever so happily; Miss. Swan came over to say hi in her own way a bit more civil, making Emma stroke her hair. She brushed off her clothes somewhat, before taking them inside, calling to Regina, "I got your beauty and my beast."

"Good, take them to the kitchen so they can eat and join me on the couch," it came from somewhere in the house. Emma made the two dogs follow her to the kitchen where they started to eat while she joined Regina on the couch. On the table a cake Emma never thought Regina would approve of let alone bake every, a Mississippi mud pie. She looked at the other woman, frowning as she asked, "You baked that?"

"Of course, I would never buy a cake, I figured it was something to your taste," the brunette said with a shrug. Truth to be told she was dying to try it herself.

"Alright, so what do you wish to watch?" Emma wanted to know, leaning for the remote while Regina cut tow decent pieces of the cake.

"As long as it is not gore I will watch most things," said she handing Emma the plate. The blonde nodded and ended on a typical drama before she took a bite. It was pure heaven really the best she has ever tasted, she let out a sound of enjoyment as she snuggled closer to her woman. From the side of the couch the two dogs were eying them before they went to lay down in one corner each of the living room.

* * *

It was hours later and nearing minding, there was a little less than a half left of the cake. Emma was kissing away some chocolate from Regina's face, something she had done to her moments later. As she arose from the couch to put the remains of the cake in the fridge she said, "I should go to bed?"

"Alright, well thank you for the best date ever," said Emma and smiled at her.

"You can sleep with me as long as you only sleep as I'm beat," said the older woman. The younger had no objections to this as she was pretty tired herself. She waited for Regina to get back and followed her upstairs, once in the bedroom the other woman said, "I got you a toothbrush, you can have the bathroom first."

She nodded and went in to find a superman toothbrush in a matching glass. The blonde smiled, she had really thought of everything. Once she was back out Regina handed her a set of pajamas, new it would seem. The pants were black and white squares and the top with a huge W on saying wonder mum. Emma was about to ask when Regina went into the bathroom. She changed and got into the bed, concluding this was by far the best date she had ever been on. Now she would just curl up close to her and sleep.

* * *

Early morning rose and the two dogs were up bright and early. Both needed to pee, Miss. Swan the most it seemed, and so she ran to her human's door as always. Closed, she whimpered, no reaction. Again she whimpered and Regina growled a little. Nothing. The dogs walked back down and as Regina was used to mischief at home she decided to pee on one of Regina's big plants, in her eyes it looked a little dry. Miss. Swan knew it would get her in trouble only she didn't have a choice and so she did the same as her friend. Then Regina decided to take one of the couch cushions to chew on, it didn't sit well with the other dog that snarled at her. Regina choose to ignore it.

Half an hour later the Mayor opened her eyes and looked at Emma, she smiled at her saying, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, princess, I better let the dogs out," she said, stealing a quick kiss from her love. She got out of the bed and walked downstairs only to find that Emma's dog was still chewing on her cushion and of course the plant.

"Emma, get down here, now!" she called, making the blonde come storming at once. Regina pointed at her dog and the blonde took away the cushion and said, "I'll pay for it, I promise."

"I'll manage, just chain her outside, the same goes for you Swan," said Regina, looking at her dog that whimpered. As the blonde dragged her beast outside she said, "Bad Regina, very bad Regina." The brunette couldn't help but to smile, spite the seriousness of the situation she found it quite funny.

* * *

Thank you for reading, would love to hear your point of view :o)


	6. Not all fun and games

**_Not all fun and games _**

It was later that day that Emma was half jogging through town and listening to her iPod. She was on her way back from Gold's store to the sheriff station. Someone had dared to steal something from him. Emma promised to look into it.

"One, Two, Three, would you like to play with me? Two, Three, Four, Can I love you on the floor? Three, Four, Five, I would like to be your wife Five, Six, Seven, I will fuck from seven to eleven," it slipped from her lips without noticing. She had a tendency to sing along without thinking more off it

In her own world she didn't notice that Red was on her tail, filming the singing Sheriff. She could hardly keep her giggles back by the jogging singing Emma running around half dancing to a song she could not hear. Heck the blonde didn't even notice her coming up filming her from the front.

"You, You are my Superstar, do you wanna stay with me, like the flower and the bee? You were whisper to me, oh baby, oh baby, baby oh oh," Emma sang just before she entered the entrance to her office. First then Red burst into giggles.

"What's so funny," she heard Neal from behind and turned to look at Emma's ex. She made the video record from ahead, making him shake his head saying, "That's Emma for you alright." After all spending some time with her in the past he was familiar with her singing like that and dancing along, heck they had even done it together from time to time.

"How upset do you think she will be if I post it on the community site like Kathryn did with Regina's flowers yesterday," she said.

"She'll kill you, let me do it, I haven't played a prank on her in forever," he said and smiled at her.

"Alright, give me your number and I'll send it over," she said and he did. Smiling and whistling she continued down the street, while she of course hurried back to the diner. After all her lunch break was over. She had only been out in her lunch as she needed some emergency supplies at the store, that and the fact she was at the moment flirting around with one of the guys that worked there.

Emma was working on the station's weekly budget when she heard her father burst out in laughter by something on his screen. She frowned and asked, "Funny home video?" It was not uncommon knowledge that her dad liked watching funny home videoes both online and on the community site.

"Yes you," he said, not being able to stop his laughter.

Emma looked confused before she came over to have a look. There she was going along singing minding her business in her own world, the worst part was that it was posted on the site, **_What's new in Storybrooke, news and gossip!_ **She read the text above the video saying, "I just wanted to share this, it of our lovely Sheriff Swan, let us just hope this song was meant for the mayor."

"Who on earth posted that?" she said, hoping Regina would not see that, she would be shitted. Or her mother or Henry for that matter.

"Neal by the looks of it," said her father, it was logged in under Young Rumpletheif. Emma grumbled as she said, "I will be right back, I am so killing him." With that she went to Regina's house to get her dog. She got her in the car and drove to where Neal worked, she took her out and said, "Please work with me, when I say attack, snarl and attack."

The dog seemed confused, didn't her human like Neal. Emma sighed saying, "He need some discipline so go find Neal and attack." She let go of her leash and the dog ran off into the car repair shop. Emma could hear a scream and Neal begging her to let her go. Emma came behind her, seeing Regina's muzzle inches from Neal's throat, saying, "Release." She did and Emma stroked her head saying, "Good dog, Regina."

She sat down and Emma looked at her ex saying, "What the heck are you playing at, have you any idea what the hell will happen when Regina sees that?!"

"She will find it cute and funny, Em relax," he said calmly.

"Or she will kill me," said Emma annoyed.

"Come on it's not that bad," he said with a sigh.

"Fine, but if I get in trouble for this, you owe me big time," Emma said still not happy.

"If she gets mad you can punish me in any way you want," he said.

"Alright, deal, now pose," she said. He groaned but did what she said. She before she left him to his work, made sure to post it on the site writing, "Handsome fella in need of date, so every single woman out there give him a ring."

He would object to it later of course she knew, but if nothing else he might get a date out of it and in any case it served him well.

* * *

Regina of course had seen the video on the site, to be fair even she was a fan of the gossip in town, and owning the newspaper she also knew the latest news. The news was however not that fun to be fair they were rather boring. Gossip however. She got from the name it was Neal posting the vid that by now had tons of hits. She should find it annoying she knew, instead she found it cute.

Clicking in on the site later the very same day she saw Emma's revenge, Neal's picture with tons of comments under. He was not bad locking he had to admit, however Emma was more to her liking. She closed up her laptop and papers for now, figuring she would take an early day, after all she had been feeling a bit off lately not that anyone including Emma would notice. She was a good actress after all. She made sure to set the alarm and locked the office. Just like at home she was very protective when it came to her stuff.

She at first had planned to check if Emma was at the dinner, but as she was feeling really unwell she decided to go home to rest and call upon her later. She walked down and got into her car and drove home. Once there she let Miss. Swan loose so she could get inside and drink and have something to eat. The dog that had waited all day for her human to come home was excited and sure Regina would pet her before sitting down in the couch. She kicked of the shoes and lay down to rest.

Miss. Swan on the other hand finished her meal and figured now would be a good time to play and went to nudge her human. When no response was made, she arose to lick her face, nothing. Something was off she knew, and she needed help, or her human did. She walked back to the garden and ran out and down the street and to the downtown of the city. Having walked and ran there many times she knew the way and so she had no trouble getting there. She sniffed around finding the scent of Emma's dog, she was outside the diner, but she needed her human. And so when the next person went inside she did as well, finding Emma. She smelled like sweat, dirt and her mistress. She sat down next to her and started to whimper for her attention.

"Miss. Swan, what are you doing here, where is Regina," Emma asked, something was off. She was not wearing a leash, and it was not torn off. She picked up her phone calling Regina, no answer, maybe she was in the shower or something.

"I should take you home or you'll get in trouble," Emma said, ruffling through the fur on her head. The dog whimpered again, and Emma got up yelling to Red, "I'll pay tomorrow, I need to give her back."

"Alright, I know you are good for it," said Red and smiled at her. Emma sighed, her heart pounding hard and fast of worry. She quickly got the dogs in her car and drove to Regina's place.

Once there she tied Regina up in the garden and went inside. Miss. Swan went to her mistress and whimpered again. Emma bent down, feeling her pulse slow, but steady. Her skin was clammy and her forehead felt like she was burning up, and she seemed to be sleeping very heavily. Not wonder she . She sighed as she said, "Regina?"

She groaned as she opened her eyes, saying, "Emma, what are you doing here."

"You didn't pick up, I was worried, you have a fever," Emma concluded.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Miss Swan," Regina said and rolled her dark eyes. Even if she was sick as hell she could still be her usual self it would seem.

"You were ill this morning?" Emma asked surprised.

"I have been ill for some time," she admitted.

"Then why would you let me me go all the way with you yesterday morning ?" Emma seemed shocked by this.

"I have needs, sexual relations doesn't make it any worse," said Regina adding, "I've even lead my darn armies when I was burning up."

"That does explain so much," said Emma, rolling her eyes.

"What are you saying, that I am not able to make a sane decision when I am ill?" Regina's voice sounded sharp.

"All I am saying is that you may have gone a bit over the top when you killed persons that helped hiding mom, was it worth it?" Emma asked her with a heavy sigh.

"I would love to say yes, but it would have given me better satisfaction to kill her. You must keep in mind I was very young and I was after one thing and that was revenge," said Regina with a heavy sigh.

Emma knew it was a huge thing for her to admit that and said, "I do suppose it is understandable, but I must ask two things, one why didn't you go after your own mother he died by her hand and now in the aftermath with all that has happened is it fair to say that if Daniel had not been dead you would have no reason to set the curse in action. Or would you have done so in any case?" asked Emma.

The older woman thought for a second, "Because she was simply too strong magically for me to do that, but I did banish her to wonderland. I am honestly not sure, I just wanted to be happy, is that too much to ask?"

"No it is not," Emma said in a very soft tone.

"I need to rest," said Regina, putting up her guard again, she was honestly too tired to debate anything anymore. She just felt plane horrible. Slowly she sat up, feeling the room spinning and also that a wave of nauscea wash through her. Emma looked at her, swaying back and forth asking, "Do you need me to help you upstairs?"

"I'll be fine," her voice was shivering now. Damn it. Slowly she got up and walked on unsteady legs towards the stairs. She would however not come very far before the nausea got to it high ground. She wondered if she could make it to the trashcan in the kitchen knowing she could not make it upstairs in time.

"Regina," she heard Emma behind her, she was looking at the brunette with eyes filled with worry. Wondering why she wasn't walking any further. Regina held a hand up for her to stay. One more step, then one more, no this wouldn't go at all. She steadied her on the wall near to the staircase, leaning her head forward throwing up on the wooden floor. She cursed on the wooden floor as Emma rushed forward gasping. She didn't have any more objections to her taking her upstairs. Emma also helped her to the bathroom so she could wash her mouth and brush her teeth and then off with her clothes. She got her in bed, telling her to rest, before she went downstairs to clean up the mess. When she had done so she took the dogs for a walk in the nearby park as she called her mother.

"Emma, is everything okay?" Snow asked her worried as always.

"Yeah, I'm good, but Regina is rather ill, what illness makes you throw up, have a fever high running that you can't ride for some time," Emma asked her. Truth to be told she had have both flue and stomach aches over the years, but those usually wore off in the end.

"I would say either a flu that won't stop of some kind or pregnancy," said Snow with a sigh.

"Pregnancy, she can't be pregnant she hasn't been with anyone, or a man and wouldn't a flue wear off her, should I call Dr. Whale?" Emma seemed rather conflicted.

" I would say watch over her tonight, I'll come by with some chicken soup a little later you can reheat if she is not better by tomorrow call him," said Snow.

"Thanks, mom, I really do appreciate it, for now I would say she would just need to rest," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"You are welcome, call if you need something more," said Snow in her regular tone.

"I will, I better get back with the dogs," said Emma and hung up after quick goodbye. She called out for the dogs that came at once. She put on the leashes and made her way, texting her mother to bring her beige suit so she would have something to wear for work the next day.

She walked back and left the dogs in the garden, before she walked upstairs to check on Regina, the younger female soon found she was sleeping peacefully and left her to do that and went downstairs to watch some TV to make the time pass.

* * *

Regina woke up a couple of hours later, feeling a bit better but not much though. She reached on the nightstand for her cell. She browsed through her emails finding she was in no shape to deal with it. Instead she went to the community site watching Emma singing and dancing. She was so cute. After seeing it two times she texted the blonde to come upstairs.

She entered the bedroom a few minutes later saying, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Better but not great, thank you for staying," Regina felt stupid for needing her help.

"You are welcome, are you hungry, mom made soup," Emma tried, knowing it was a stretch considering she had been throwing up earlier.

"I wouldn't mind," the older woman nodded; even though she was sure she was a better cook than her stepdaughter she appreciated the gesture.

"Alright, be right back and I will spending the night in Henry's room if there is anything, I cleared it with him," she said, she had called him about it earlier.

Regina nodded she had no objections to this. Emma slowly walked downstairs to heat some soup and make something to drink for her before coming back, putting the tray on Regina's lap. As Regina ate she said, "Tell me about yourself?"

"What do you wish to know?" Emma asked her.

"Anything really," Regina said.

"I was in about 15 foster homes before I was sixteen and got my own place, if you can even call it that. I survived by stealing and that is how I ran into Neal and got my current car. I was eighteen when we met, he stole a Swan keychain for me even, it was sweet. The name Swan I choose myself when I was about ten, no way I was going to have a last name like Davidson, to ordinary. After Neal or jail if you like I changed the path a little and had some small jobs then became a bail bond person, it made me earn enough to pay my rent and get food on the table. I can find anyone everywhere, so if you ever go missing I am the one to call. I love old rock music from the 80's and 90's, dogs, chocolate and my favorite colors are black and blue," Emma said, it was what she could think of from the top of her head.

"Why so many foster homes?" Regina wanted to know.

"No one wanted me I guess," said Emma with a shrug. The older woman sensed it was more to it than that, but she didn't say anything.

"My favorite colors are apple red and black, I share my birthday with you," Regina said with a heavy sigh.

"You do," Emma seemed surprised.

"I do," said Regina pushing the tray aside, she wasn't up for eating more. Emma smiled vaguely at her saying, "I was thinking since you said you have been ill for some time it might be a good thing to call the doctor tomorrow just to check."

"Alright if I must," Regina felt her defeat.

"Do you wish to rest more or continue talking?" Emma asked her polite.

"I wish the latter but need the first, I'll call if there is anything," she sighed heavily, taking the glass of water of the tray and putting it on her nightstand. Emma smiled at her, before she left. After putting the tray downstairs she went upstairs to Henry's room. She had never been there before and so she decided to take a look around. She counted he had seventeen clocks, boy he must have been obsessed with time, but as he had that many she did assume Regina had given them to him. A globe, old but updated, encyclopedia of some kind, books, a dresser with mirror just like his mother had, pictures of Fairytales all around. Odd considering Regina didn't wish him to remember, she most likely wanted him to be happy she figured. Could she have told him those tales, did she imprint it from when he was young or did he figure it out himself?

A computer flat screen, computer games in one of his desk drawers, cartoons, robots, a Nintendo game consul and games, crayons and drawings, some put on the wall, some framed pictures of him and her different ages. On the bed a couple of teddy bears, to claim she had been a bad mother she for sure had done her best for him to be happy and well educated. She had been right all along Regina did love him a great deal. She picked up a comic book when she found the dogs would need another walk before turning in for the night. She sighed and walked downstairs to tend to them, a quick walk and some playing would have to do.

* * *

Early morning a tired Emma awoke to take care of the dogs again, letting them out in the garden, and then checking on Regina. She was awake, but weak, her fever had gone down over the night, and still she seemed unwell. Emma helped to the bathroom ad she threw up as she called Dr. Whale so that she could come in about an hour later for a checkup. She had been checking on her during the night as well, as any loving girlfriend she would be worried sick about her. As Regina freshened up Emma went to feed the dogs and make a cup of tea for her.

Regina on the other hand got dressed slowly and put on her makeup. She hated this she really did, she couldn't believe she was glad Emma had called the doctor on her behalf. Right now all she wanted was some kind of drugs so she could get better. She didn't even care about the cost of it. Slowly the middle-aged brunette made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen saying, "Thank you for taking care of me and the dogs."

"Not a problem, you would have done the same if it was me," said Emma and smiled at her.

"I can assure that I would," she confirmed.

"Good, drink your tea and then we should be on our way," said Emma, pushing over the cup. She nodded and took a sip, perfect; she could feel the taste of sugar and freshly squeezed lemon in it. She sat down on one of the chairs watching as the blonde made some toast with butter on for her. And to think she once hated her and wouldn't let her close, she was so glad that had changed as she knew for sure this time around she wouldn't have managed this illness alone. Nasty bug it was. She sighed taking a bit of the toast hearing how Emma rambled on about how the dogs had been chasing after a cat on the walk the night before. She smiled thinking, "I'm glad I have you, even if your rambling drives me nuts at times."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts upon this chapter :o)


	7. Obedience Trail

**_Author's Note: _**Sorry it has taken me a while to get this out, I do hope you like it though.

**_Warning: Sex Read at own risk_**

* * *

**_Obedience Trail _**

"Easy girl," said Emma, looking at her dog that seemed to be doing circles around her, and then sat down by her feet whimpering. She seemed nervous being in a place with so many dogs and owners. Emma stroked her head gently letting her know it was fine. She however was very nervous herself, after all this was the first dog show they entered. She had gotten the idea a few months back when she saw Regina entering Miss. Swan one late night. The only reason as to why the blonde was even there was that Regina was feeling a bit under the weather and wanted some company. Emma said she wanted to enter Regina, and the Mayor had said that even if her dog had improved her behavior, there was no chance in hell she would win this. Emma of course stubborn as she was would prove her wrong at any cost.

She moved forward in the line only to registrar that they were there and glanced over at the entrance seeing Regina and Miss Swan coming in. Miss. Swan was groomed and brushed so she was shining much like her owner. The dog had a blue ribbon tied around her neck, matching a blue bow that held Regina's hair back. Emma sighed they were even matching, her dog was having a black silk ribbon with apple red hearts on around her neck instead of one of her usual scarfs.

She whimpered again, clearly not comfortable with any of this. Emma looked at her with sympathetic eyes. Stroking her head again, whispering that it would be alright and what a good dog she was, as Regina came closer to registrar her them as well. She spotted Emma in the line and said, "Hey."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Emma asked, tilting her head and looking at her. The pregnancy could not be hidden anymore, the little bump on her belly clearly showing. Emma was as shocked as Regina finding out she was. After all she had not shared bed with any man in ages or so she claimed. To Emma's knowledge she hadn't even came close to anyone, unless she had done something with Hook or her father on the way to Neverland, but that was out of the question. Regina on the verge of tears had claimed she had done neither, after all she had been in love with Emma at the time.

What upset Regina the most was that Emma could think so badly of her that she would cheat on her. Emma on the other hand had asked her how else she would explain it which she of course couldn't. After that it had been back to the old fighting and glaring even their dogs growled at each other. Now was the first time in over a month the two women found themselves at the same place doing something together if you could call it such.

"I'm a little better that I was thank you for asking," she said ever so polite, and then her gaze fell to the floor. She missed her so much, to be near her, to sleep with her to feel safe. She truly hated this, for her to think that she...She hadn't, she couldn't even explain why she was pregnant, surely she could not reproduce by herself, then she would be able to do that ages ago instead of adopting Henry.

"I'm glad to hear, you look good," Emma said as she heard a woman say, "Your name please."

"Emma M Swan, this is my dog Regina," she said, making Regina frown. M what was that for?

"Alright, sign here," she said, giving Emma a form. She noted down what was needed and handed it back.

"Should be alright, you do know the owners don't need to wear a collar right?" said she, looking at Emma's neck.

"I do, but I got it from the love of my life so I could never take it off," said Emma with a sigh, stepping out of the line, and hurrying towards the exit, this was too hard.

* * *

Regina signed up as well, making the woman with the forms look at her funny saying, "Wait your name is Regina Mills, and her dog was named Regina, and your dog is named Miss. Swan and that was her name, are you a couple?"

"I...yes," Regina said quickly.

"Well I wish the both of you good luck, Miss Mills," said she and smiled at her.

Regina nodded dignified and made her way out of the line, only to go outside so Miss. Swan could pee. She had however not expected to see Emma on her knees crying into Regina's soft fur, whispering, "I can't do this anymore, walk pass her and pretend I don't feel a thing, I love her so much it hurt. I miss her so. I know she would never..."

"Miss. Swan what are you doing?" Regina's voice sounded harsh, making her startled as she added, "You could have just talked to me."

"I know, but I couldn't find the right words it is all so screwed up, I know you wouldn't have cheated, even if you are pregnant, I miss you so much," more tears running down the younger woman's face.

"Get up will you," said Regina in a demanding way, making her do just that. Regina embraced her, holding her tight, and Emma could feel the bump on her belly pressing against her. She didn't really mind though. Regina's tears started to fall now, tears she had held back for so long, too long. Too proud to cry, too proud to be weak, even for herself. Not this time she had decided. Now she stood there crying, sobbing hard, shaking like a life, clinging to Emma.

"Puppy," it escaped Emma's lips without thinking. The two dogs were eying each other on the ground. Regina stopped to look at her for a second before she kissed her hard, her tongue practically forcing her way into Emma's mouth. Her hands daring to go under the top she was wearing, caressing her lower back. Clearly she was in heat Emma figured as she broke free from those hot lips panting, "Not here."

"I need you now," it came out, she didn't wish to wait. Emma quickly tied up the dogs and dragged her inside, and where she pushed open the door to the first room she could find. She looked around quickly finding it has a desk, it would have to do, it was either that or the hood of her car in plain sighed. Emma didn't really mind either, but she figured Regina might; besides the hood of the car was rather dirty and she didn't want to ruin her outfit.

She pushed her up on the desk, removing her white blouse in a hurry, eagerly letting her fingers slide to her back, removing her bra. Still kissing her soft lips, she felt Regina's hands going to her back, fingering with the zipper of her dress. Regina's legs locking around her body pushing her closer to her, her panting near Emma's neck as her lips had broken free from hers now. It felt like Regina's skin was on fire, if she hadn't been dead wrong it was like fire was surrounding her now. Could that be, was that even possible?

"Oh Emma," she purred softly into her ear, feeling the blonde's lips against her neck, throwing her head back in delight. Offering her more of her sweet neck. Emma made sure to kiss it all over, moving down to her breast, sucking on her nipples on of the time, kneesing them. Regina pushed her head down almost as with force it seemed. The blonde didn't get discouraged by this though; she kissed her growing belly all over, making her moan, a hand going to push down her pants. She smiled seeing she was not wearing underwear, had she planned this all along? Not the time to ask she figured as she stated to lick and feed on her sex, taking her time with her. She knew she should rush as the brunette was in a hurry, but still she did not.

"Emma!" Regina let out on the point of eruption, her eyes shutting close in delight. She was pretty sure she saw stars, or at least reached heaven. Emma retracted and licked her lips, looking at her half naked woman still panting. She smiled saying, "You are some view."

"Not bad I hope," she spoke back, that sassy tone that could drive Emma mad.

"No, you look amazing as always. How are you feeling?" Emma asked handing her the bra and blouse.

"Much better, you sure know how to take me as a man," said she with a satisfied sigh.

"I know much more than that, your Majesty, you should fix your hair," said Emma with a smile.

"So I have experienced, give me a moment and I will be out to beat you," said Regina, pretty certain.

"Alright, zip me up," said Emma, turning, so Regina could do just that. Making sure to wiggle with her behind as she left. Regina let out a soft purr as she did so.

* * *

Regina had never once doubted she would win. In fact she had been training her dog a lot over the past few months. She stroked Miss. Swan as they were waiting for their turn, thinking back.

_"Miss. Swan, heel if you please?" Regina was looking at her dog. She looked back at her, her leash was off now. She pointed next to her heel, when she heard the door being opened and Emma came inside. The dog lay down, watching the two women._

_"You are up, I take it you are feeling better today?" Emma smiled at her._

_"A bit yes, what's in that bag?" said Regina, looking towards the paper bag Emma was holding. She had made it her priority to come and check on her every morning before work it seemed._

_"Grilled cheese sandwich from Granny's you want some," Emma said, holding it up. That was most likely the most stupid thing she could have done. The smell alone was enough to have waves of nausea go through the older woman. She covered her mouth and ran upstairs in a hurry._

_"Oh well more for me then," said Emma with a shrug, looking at Miss. Swan, the dog was shaking her head. Emma rolled her eyes. _

_Regina had been throwing up for thirty minutes; by the time she came back down Emma had learned better than to bring grilled cheese back home. The heel command would have to wait as the brunette's face had been turned into a shade of grey._

_"Roll over all three," Regina said with a groan, looking at Emma, Regina and Miss. Swan. Her hand going to rub her temple, she had a beginning headache after a long day of work._

_"I am not a dog," Emma protested, the two dogs tilted their heads and looked at her._

_"Show them how to roll over," Regina commanded. What was it with this woman, why did she always have to drive her crazy?_

_"You do it," said Emma, wiggling her brows at her._

_"I am wearing one of my best suits," she was not at all amused._

_"So your clothing is more worth than mine now, why do you get to decide?" Emma wanted to know._

_"Fine, fine," she was so not up for this arguing today. This pregnancy was driving her slightly insane, she so hated being ill. She lay down on the floor and said, "Miss. Swan, Regina, watch!"_

_The two dogs did so and the middle-aged woman rolled around on the floor a couple of times. Emma smiled amused, looking at Regina lying on her back, an annoyed look on her face. She bent down kissing her, whispering, "Good puppy!"_

_Regina had by now found that there was not a hidden camera in her bedroom, there never had been. Emma had bluffed about that a few months earlier. Emma, her Emma._

_She wasn't talking to her anymore; the blonde was avoiding her thinking that she had slept with someone as she was pregnant. Saying she should ask the baby daddy to take care of her, not her. It pained her deep within for having her think so badly off her, she really hated it. She hadn't, if fact she could find no logical reasoning for that to happen. Thinking back she hadn't been with anyone with Emma, even on the Jolly Roger. Although they hadn't really been together then, they had shared a bed on shift. They had even argued. _

_Regina could still remember her hash words, "Either help me find my son, or get out of my way!"_

_"He is mine as well you do know, why do you have to be damn impossible," she had snapped back._

_"I don't have time to argue about him, he can be injured or worse," Emma snapped at her._

_"Then stop having a go at me, I am trying to find him as much as you do, Swan, at least I didn't get thrown overboard at the bloody boat," Regina's face, inches from Emma's now. _

_"Yeah like I did that on…"Emma stopped in her tracks, pushing Regina against a tree, kissing her hard. As she backed away looking as shocked as the brunette, that under her breath asked, "What the hell, Emma."_

_"Shut up!" Emma said, kissing her again, feeling how her hands was going through her hair. Regina had no idea what she was doing and she was pretty sure Emma didn't either. She only knew she didn't want her to stop, or for them to be caught like this and so she had teleported them back to the ship. The ship…in one quick heated moment all else had seemed so far away even their son. It hadn't even been romantic or planned or anything, in fact so little so that she had more or less forgotten about it in the aftermath. Until that very moment. _

"Oh Emma," she whispered, a hand stroking over her growing belly, it all made sense now. Had Emma forgotten about it as well until they made love a second time? Was that why she had called her dog after her, to let her anger out. She remembered that brief encounter, touches, heated ones, Emma taking her like a man for the first time. Having a go at her like an unstoppable force, how she had loved it. Her finally pinning her down and breaking the tension. And then they had saved Henry and it had all been forgotten.

Emma.

She needed to talk to her, where was she, where was Regina? She looked around, her insides screaming for her; she needed her to hear her out about what happened. Had she not taken her like that moments ago she had most likely never thought about it at all.

_Dear Emma, my savior. _Her pen was stroking it out once more. It sounded stupid, she had to do better than that for her to consider talking to her again, and she hated not having her around.

_Dearest Emma, my darling annoying bitch _

_Where to even begin? At the beginning I do suppose, that is where all stories start, even ours. You came into my life again so very unexpected one late afternoon. I do believe it is safe to say you had me at hi, I do remember that so very well. I didn't know when I adopted him that he was son of the savior, but I knew once I saw you, you have your father's eyes._

_One I had told you to be on your way I cursed, because I knew I was in deep. So very deep. My heart it was pounding so hard it hurt, out of anger, and out of love. How can you love someone you are supposed to hate, the child of a mother that ruined you._

_Yet I knew I did that with every fiber of my being. And let me tell you for me loving someone never came easy. I've only loved someone once before, Daniel. I don't know if you knew or know how much I loved him. Our love was so pure, and being in his arms, I felt so safe. I was sure our love could survive everything, including my mother. I was so very wrong, Emma. _

_My heart it grew dark and cold before I had time to grow old. I was a teenager driven by my emotions, and by revenge. Why should anyone have their happy ending, when I was ripped of mine? I cried so much I ran out of tears in the end, and for what, no tears could ever bring him back. Not even waking him back to life would work. I tried, failed and lost him all over again. I admit I should never even have tried doing that, but I never managed to get fully over him._

_Then there were you with your spiked tongue, your bad wardrobe, your wreck of a car, you red leather jacket… Oh who am I trying to fool when I cannot even fool myself. I love when you talk even when you snap at me it is like the finest music. I make sure to be near you just to hear you speak, even if there is nothing but insult coming out from your soft lips. The way you dress, your behind in those pants, that alone is enough to drive me crazy. Your wreck of a car lets me know where you are in the world, and it is as messy as you. I love you my beautiful mess. Right now I wish your car was in my driveway. I hate to admit how empty and boring my life feels without our daily quarrels, but I've started getting used to them, getting used to you._

_I cry myself to sleep wishing you were here, holding me, that all would be okay. Right now more than ever I need you here with me, your arms holding me, telling me everything will be okay. I know I don't deserve it, your love, but please forgive me for snapping towards you lately. The pregnancy is driving me insane, was it like this being pregnant with Henry?_

_I didn't sleep with anyone but you, do you have recollection of the time on the boat? Do you remember what you said to me after? We are in this together. Please say we still are, that you are still my bitch? _

_Please don't break my heart and turn your back on me, Emma, because I love you with all my heart._

_Your puppy Regina._

The letter that never was sent of delivered; it was still in the glove department of her car. She had lost the courage seeing Emma talking to Ruby that very day, the two seemed so close. Again her dark eyes swept the room seeing Emma and Regina on the other side, she giving her dog a treat, beaming, it was enough to make her weak to the knees.

* * *

What Regina never knew was that that day she was to deliver the letter, that day when Emma had talked to Ruby they had not been. Emma was frustrated over Regina, or the lack thereof, and so Ruby had told her to not her feelings down, which she slowly had. That had not been easy as Emma had never been a writers of letters, still it had become something.

**_My dear Regina, my sweet, beautiful puppy_**

**_I will start with saying I don't think I've ever written a letter before. Mail sure, birthday cards from time to time, but no a letter, so if it's bad well you know why._**

**_So well I've been thinking a lot and I know you are right, when you say you did not sleep with anyone else. I mean you do love me a great deal right?_**

**_Or at least it has seemed so lately, my puppy. I love calling you mine, and I can be quite possessive. Seeing you with anyone else always managed to drive me insane, even if it was just talking. God you and Hook on the ship, he putting a hand on your arm, I wanted to rip his head off. What a ride huh?_**

**_I mean as if the weather wasn't bad enough, the lost boys were frigging insane. And that kiss, I tried to suppress it and what happened on the island. Only I can't, it is like burned into my memory. When we got it going in the bunk, mind-blowing I tell you. _**

**_Then again anything with you, even a kiss is that. You totally rock my world. As a matter of fact I cannot picture my world without you. Not being with you lately…I miss you, Regina. I never thought I would this much, but I do, I really do. _**

**_I would like for us to become what we were, and start or at least try starting a family._**

**_I love you so much _**

**_Your Bitch Emma _**

She was going to go to her office and hand it over, only to have lost her courage when she saw the pregnant Regina laughing with Archie a couple of days prior to the contest. She couldn't be with him, she figured, not after what they had just done. She spotted her across the room and was about to walk over, she just wanted to hold her tight and kiss her again. Sadly she and Regina would not reach each other as the contestants were asked to take their places.

* * *

For once Regina had been wrong, she and Miss. Swan didn't win, Emma and Regina did, and she came in second. They were worthy of their victory though, and when they walked towards their cast, Regina smiled at her saying, "Congratulations on your victory it was well deserved."

"Thanks, the two of you weren't bad either," Emma said and smiled back.

"So any plans tonight?" the brunette asked a sign of hope in her voice.

"No, I planned on just relaxing, maybe go over to Ruby if she's not busy," Emma said with a heavy sigh.

"You're with her?" Regina's heart dropped, it hurt.

"No, never, she's with Archie believe it or not, did you want me to…come over," said Emma, looking at her.

"I want you to…" Regina, stopped nodding, there was not a thing she wanted more.

"I can do that," said Emma with a nod, making Regina without warning wrap her arms around her and hug her hard. Emma gasped in surprise for air and soon, smiling, knowing this night would be the best in a very long time. She figured the brunette could have her way with her anyway she wanted, tonight she was up for anything.

* * *

Thank you for reading, would love to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
